1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a supporting structure for a leaf spring in a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
A structure in which a supporting member (supporting bracket) supporting a leaf spring was formerly provided (e.g., in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 1993(H05)-246224) comprising a hanging portion to hang a traction hook, a tie-down hook, or the like in a vehicle equipped with a leaf-spring suspension.
Such a structure may be used, for example, when the vehicle is to be fixed to a ship by means of a wire or a chain at the time of a ship-transportation of the vehicle. In this case, one end of the wire or chain may be affixed to the ship, and a tie-down hook provided at the other end of the wire or chain may be hung on a hanging portion. Accordingly, an external force (i.e., a pulling force) may be applied through the tie-down hook to a side of vehicle body.
However, there may be concern that changes in loading conditions and/or moments from those at the time of normal running or parking are applied to the supporting member may compromise the integrity and durability of the supporting member.